five_nights_at_freddys_alternative_universesfandomcom-20200215-history
Future Puppet
Future Puppet is a unique animatronic from the future of Earth 1. Appearance Future Puppet, unlike itself from the past, is very optimistic and cheerful. But it still left some signs of its personality from the past - sweetness, caring, and still sometimes it can be irritated, and quickly calms down. It hates Purple Guy, Spingtrap, and their alternate universe counterparts, until it freed Purple Guy's soul from Springtrap's body. History First it was the normal Puppet, but then it heard news about toy animatronics that they'll be scrapped. Puppet knew this fate awaits it as well, but fortunately, the music box is discharged right in the time, and it escaped to junkyard, where it saw toy animatronics, but they were nothing but a junk for now. Puppet knew, that they are now in a better place, and promised that it will restore them when they will feel homesick. Puppet hid itself from human eyes for a very long time. During this time Puppet managed to modify the music box, making it compact and to create the trans-dimensional teleporting device of TV remote. Later, Puppet heard that "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" was reopened and then closed. Puppet didn't care about these news, but it still decided to visit the pizzeria when it was closed, where Puppet saw the dismantled animatronics. Puppet thought the Purple Guy was a culprit and it was right. Puppet decided to find a place where animatronics' souls go after their death, and began to look for. The first universe Puppet visited was Earth 2000000, where Puppet met a Dr. Freddy. Puppet introduced themselves, and asked him where the souls of disassembled animatronics go after their death. Dr. Freddy said that if they were good, they go to Heaven, but if they were evil, they go to Hell. Puppet thanked Dr. Freddy, and teleported to Heaven, where Puppet met the souls of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. They enjoyed their lives in Heaven, but they were homesick. Puppet came back to Earth 1 and revived Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Then it approached Spring Bonnie's suit with suspicious corpse inside. Puppet found Purple Guy inside the suit, and revived him to suffer for his sins in Springtrap. Since the 2020's, Bonnie jokingly said that the Puppet needs to change their style, because 21st century beginning has ended. Puppet thought that this joke has a meaning, and it changed their appearence in the style of the future: put visor googles, got a bluish tint and put a jetpack on their back. When the horror attraction "Fazbear's Fright" opened, the Puppet (Future Puppet for now) decided to spy for the Springtrap, to see how Purple Guy lives. Future Puppet hid themselves from the nightguard's eyes to avoid him panicking. Purple Guy in Springtrap's suit found out that Puppet is watching him and couldn't hold it anymore, he became insane, and set "Fazbear's Fright" in fire to destroy them, and to escape to the forest, either to enjoy his life, or to rest in peace. Future Puppet survived and ran for a Springtrap. Then it saw a terrible scene: a Demon Freddy turned Springtrap into a demon. Future Puppet was able to stop the process, but were afraid to hurt themselves and Springtrap. Later, it went to Earth 2000000 and met Dr. Freddy with the other animatronics. Future Puppet joined the war against Demon Freddy. Then, when Demon Freddy was defeated and Springtrap returned to his usual state, Future Puppet saw him run into the woods. It continued their chase. In the forest, Future Puppet noticed Springtrap unconscious. Future Puppet realized that their punishment was too cruel, pardoned Purple Guy and freed his soul. Purple Guy redeemed himself and left, while Future Puppet continued to live a normal life with their friends. Trivia * Future Puppet and Puppet are the same animatronic, but they live in a different time periods. * Future Puppet is the only witness of turning Springtrap into demon. Category:Animatronics Category:Puppets Category:Earth 1 Category:Toy animatronics Category:Unique animatronics Category:Future